


Anything for a Smile

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Plastic Hearts [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Roy and Jason just want to make him happy, Tim is having one of his bad days, super brief implied BirdFlash, they love to spoil their boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tim just has bad days. Roy knows this- and he when he sees the signs, he also knows <i>exactly</i> how he and Jason can ease Tim's unhappiness, even if by just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon asked: "how about timmy getting spoiled by his boyfriends? like sometimes he's had a shitty day and jason and roy know it and spoil him till he's a little less unhappy and actually willing to talk (i have a hc that maybe tim shuts up and gets kind of distant when he's in a bad mood, he doesnt take it out on others but its all in his head)"
> 
> Sometimes I can write things that aren't porn.

Roy knew there was _something_ wrong, when Tim didn’t come down to his workshop after arriving at the warehouse. He faintly heard the door, but fifteen minutes passed and no one appeared. Jason, he knew, was still out- would be gone until later. They were expecting Tim- always expecting Tim, if they were honest. Roy really wasn’t sure why he didn’t live with them yet- but he knew he was constantly moving around. Time in Gotham, in the Manor or one of his safehouses- time with the Titans-

And then, of course, time with Roy and Jason.

Roy paused his work, wiped the sweat off his brow on the back of his hand. He headed upstairs, peeking through the rooms- wasn’t entirely sure where Tim was. The kitchen yielded nothing, but he did find them in what worked as a living room.

“Hey doll,” Roy offered, leaning over the back of the couch. He kissed Tim’s cheek, glanced at the tablet in his hands. “You working?”

Tim gave the barest of nods- no other hello, no returned kiss, no comment on how Roy probably needed a shower, which were of course Tim and Jason’s _favorite_ comments to make when he was down in the workshop for any length of time. Roy frowned, resting his arms on the back of the couch and trying to read Tim’s tablet.

“You okay?” A shrug, and Roy frowned. Knew Tim wasn’t. Still, he gave his hair a ruffle, his temple a kiss, and left him be.

But the moment he was back down in his workshop, he was fumbling for his phone- lost on his workbench with his tools, and calling Jason.

“Jaybird,” he said, the moment the call went live, “Something’s wrong with Tim.”

“Wrong?” Roy could hear wind, wondered if maybe Jason was on top of a building. He knew he had been out for some _work_.

“Yeah. Barely said anything to me. Holed up on the couch on his tablet.” Roy paused, then added, “You know that _feeling_ you just get sometimes with him, that things aren’t right? It’s that.”

He heard Jason sigh- not annoyed, or even frustrated. _Worried_ , if Roy was honest. “Okay. I’ll be home-”

“No no no, I got this. Just wanted you to know. Maybe bring something home for dinner? I think it’d be more useful to have you snuggled up to him than in the kitchen.” Roy heard Jason chuckle- knew he was smiling. “But I’ll take care of this.”

“Alright babe. I won’t be too late.” Roy ended the call, before scrolling through his contacts, clicking on another. He settled back at his bench as the phone rang a few times, before he got a rather sleepy-

“Hello?”

“I wake you?” Roy heard Dick yawn.

“Maybe. Somethin’ wrong?” His speech was slow, and Roy knew that maybe was a _hell yes_.

“Just wanted to ask you something. Tim been working any cases with you lately?” He heard Dick exhale, the bed shifting- figured he was stretching.

“With me? Nah. I’ve been working Bludhaven, not much intersecting with Gotham. Pretty sure he and Damian were working something though.” Dick sighed. “Why?”

“He’s...well, you know his moods. He’s in a rut. I’ve got that feeling. He was on his tablet, wasn’t sure if maybe it was a case bringing him down, or if it was just one of those days.”

Dick hummed. “I don’t think it’s a case. Damian hasn’t said much to me, but it seems pretty run-of-the-mill boring.” Roy nodded, tapping his fingers on his table.

“Okay. Just wanted to make sure before I dive in there. Thanks Dick.”

Another yawn. “Anytime. I can always help-”

Roy laughed. “I think I can take care of my boyfriend on my own. Speaking of boyfriends, apologize to Wally for me for waking you.”

Dick snorted. “He’s not home. I was out all night on patrol, he was honestly gone by the time I came home.”

“Aw. Well, thanks for the input. Get some sleep so that when he wakes you up you’re not grumpy.” Dick laughed, and with his goodbye Roy ended the call. He set his phone aside, and then picked his tools back up.

There was a system, when it came to Tim- when he was in one of his moods. Roy knew it, and knew it well. He had to give Tim his space, his time, to sort through whatever was in his head, in his gut. Going back up now and smothering him would only have Tim retract further- or worse, _fake_ happiness and break worse, later on.

So Roy worked. Worked for a good hour and a half, before he decided he could venture back upstairs. And when he did, there was Tim, in the same spot where he left him. Sometimes that little bit of time was really all Tim needed, and he bounced back, cleared up whatever was in his head.

Not this time.

“Still reading?” Roy asked, standing in front of the couch. He placed his hands on his hips, and Tim glanced up at him- pretty eyes-

 _Sad eyes_.

Roy’s chest went tight, and he leaned in, kissed the bridge of Tim’s nose. “I’m grabbing a shower,” he said, “Be back in a flash.” Tim nodded, and Roy left- detoured through the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. He kept his shower brief, made his way back downstairs ten minutes later with damp, loose hair, in his flannel pajama bottoms and white tank top. He stopped in the kitchen, poured two mugs full- knew exactly how Tim liked his coffee now- and made his way back to the couch.

He plopped down, holding one of the mugs out. Tim glanced at it, before he set his tablet down in his lap, taking the mug and holding it between both his hands, simply inhaling, enjoying the warmth.

“You can thank Jason for this,” Roy pointed out, taking a sip. “He went on one of his expensive coffee sprees. Figured you’d appreciate it.” Tim took a sip, and when he spoke, it was over the lip of the mug.

“It’s good.”

Roy nodded, tossing his arm up, over the back of the couch. “Right? He’ll be thrilled that you like it. I put enough sugar in?” Tim nodded, glanced briefly at the space beside Roy. The redhead chuckled. “Always reserved for you, Timmy.” Tim scooted over, leaned against Roy’s shoulder and chest, sipping at his coffee. “You need your tablet?”

Tim hesitated, before shaking his head. “Wasn’t reading anything important.” Roy nodded, let his arm move off the back of the couch to wrap around Tim. He rubbed his bicep as he set his mug aside, managed to pluck the remote from the side table.

“How about something mindless until Jay gets home? He’s bringing dinner.” Tim nodded, still sipping at his coffee, as Roy flipped on the television. He cycled through the channels, ended up leaving the television on some episode of Spongebob, which had Tim rolling his eyes.

“Am I ten?” he asked, and Roy leaned over, kissed the top of his head.

“Listen, if you can’t laugh when this idiot sponge laughs, I don’t know how to help you in this world.” Tim shook his head, but handed his half empty mug off to Roy to set aside, so he could settle in more. He stole the remote from Roy, changing the channel before Roy could protest, pausing on some cheap SciFi movie. He draped his arm over Roy’s waist- and Roy was content to lean over from time to time, kiss the top of Tim’s head, feel him sigh every time he did it.

The movie wasn’t even over when the front door opened, and Roy could hear Jason trudging through the house. He turned, glancing over the couch as he came into view, and flashed his other boyfriend a smile.

“Hey handsome,” he called, “If you can convince Timmy here to move, I can give you a hand.”

“Think I can manage,” Jason offered, turning to head into the kitchen. He set down the bags he was holding and came back into view, walking around the couch. He leaned over, kissed Roy’s mouth first- slowly, the kind of kiss that had Roy realizing just how much he missed Jason when he was gone. Then Tim, as the youngest unhooked his arm from Roy’s waist and leaned up, accepting the sweet kiss Jason gave him. “You hungry?”

Tim shrugged a shoulder, and Jason glanced at Roy- exchanged those small looks of worry.

“Humor me and come get something,” Jason said. He reached down, tugged Tim up- lifted him up fully, tossing him over his shoulder. Tim huffed, clutching at the back of Jason’s jacket- and when his boyfriend placed one hand on his ass and squeezed, the other holding at his thighs.

Tim squirmed- but Roy caught the flash of a smile, for a minute. “I’m not on the menu, Jason.”

“Oh I know babybird. Just making sure you don’t fall.” He patted his ass- more affectionately than anything else- and Roy was laughing, hopping up and following them to the kitchen.

Jason settled Tim on the ground while Roy began lifting various take out containers from the bags- way more food than the three of them would need- before he burst out laughing.

“Jason did you buy a _cake_?” He turned, eyebrows raised, and Jason shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s not a _whole cake_ Harper, don’t give me that look.” Roy grinned, setting the large plastic container down, and Tim perked up, glancing around Roy.

“Is it chocolate?”

Jason reached down, ruffled Tim’s hair. “Of course it is.” He glanced back at Roy again- and it was so painfully clear exactly why he’d bought it.

He would have packed Tim up and flown him across the world if he thought there was anything that could cheer him up, even for a moment.

They ate dinner together, settled at the table with the mess of take out containers scattered around them. Jason talked about the _bore_ that was his stake out that day, Roy his current project. Tim was quiet, but both Roy and Jason knew not to push him to talk.

They did push him to eat dessert however, and the fact alone that he started smiling then was enough for the both of them.

Once they were done and had cleaned up the kitchen, they settled back on the couch. Tim stretched out between his boyfriends’ laps, settled in Jason’s but with his legs resting in Roy’s. Jason kept his arms around Tim as they found another poorly made- and written, if they were all honest- SciFi movie, and spent the night tearing it apart. Jason complaining each time a character did something _irrational and illogical_ , Roy tearing apart the technology- and eventually, Tim pointing out all the better ways each situation could be handled.

He was squirming around, by the end of the most recent one- speaking more words than he had nearly all night in the past hour alone. Roy was absentmindedly rubbing his calves, and Jason kept leaving little kisses in his hair.

“I think his coffee is finally kicking in,” Jason said, “now he’ll never sleep.” Tim rolled his eyes, before Jason was shuffling him about- pushing him fully onto Roy’s lap so he could stand up. “Better get him to calm down now. It’s after midnight anyway.”

Roy grinned, cradling Tim and standing up. Tim gave a surprised little shout, before he tossed his arms up around Roy’s neck, leaning in and pressing his face there. He got a little smile on his face, as Roy carried Tim upstairs, following behind Jason into their bedroom.

“How high would he bounce if I just tossed him?” Roy asked, grinning, as Tim squirmed. His mouth opened, and he playful bit Roy’s neck, got the older man to hiss.

“Toss me and I’m kicking your butt,” he muttered, and Roy smiled. He walked around the bed as Jason moved to their dresser, fumbling around for some clothes. Carefully, Roy settled Tim down, who instantly rolled to the middle of the bed. Roy climbed on, rubbing one hand down his belly before flicking the button on his jeans open with one swift movement. “C’mon cutie,” he said, “strip down. You’re not sleeping in jeans.”

Tim pouted a little- like a child almost- and Roy shook his head, still smiling. He unzipped Tim’s jeans for him, leaning over him and sliding his fingers into them, tugging them down. Tim lifted his hips, and Roy worked them down his thighs, over his knees, before guiding each leg to move so he could fully remove them. He tossed them onto the floor at the same moment that Jason tossed his own shirt off.

“You’re so spoiled,” Roy teased, moving back up Tim and pushing his tshirt up. He leaned over, peppered a line of kissed up his abs, all the way to the hallow of his ribs- and Tim tipped his head back, sighed gently. Roy’s hair was falling onto his skin, sliding along as he moved. “You don’t even have to undress yourself.”

Roy hooked an arm under Tim, pulling him partially up. Tim did take over then, tugging his shirt over his head and dropping it off the bed. But the moment Roy eased his support, he flopped back down to the bed.

“Gonna make _me_ take your socks off?” he asked, flopped back as Tim bent his knees, bringing his feet closer. He got this smug little smile, the kind that always had Roy’s heart racing a bit, and behind him Jason was saying,

“No _leave them on_. His feet are always freezing.” Roy turned and Jason had his hands on his hips, stripped down to his underwear now. Tim had pushed himself on his elbows, was glaring at Jason.

“Wouldn’t be cold if _someone_ didn’t take all the blankets,” he reasoned, and Jason stuck his tongue out, like he was a child. Roy laughed, before offering up a big grin.

“Maybe if Jason slept in some clothes he wouldn’t need all those blankets.”

“Are you _really_ complaining Harper?” Roy shook his head, as Jason tossed one of his tshirts towards them. Roy intercepted before it got to Tim, shaking his head as he looked back at the youngest.

“Not yet. Roll on over pretty boy.” Tim quirked up an eyebrow, before he shifted, rolling onto his stomach.

Roy moved over him, dropping the tshirt on the bed and straddling Tim’s ass and thighs. He settled down, leaning over him and gripping his shoulders in his warm hands, began working the tension out of the muscle. It took about two seconds before Tim let out a moan, and Roy grinned.

“You’re too wound up to sleep just yet.” Roy worked at his shoulders, until they felt loose beneath his hands, before he moved down along Tim’s back. His boyfriend squirmed, making these obscene little noises as Roy worked down to the small of his back, spending a lot of time there.

Jason settled on the bed, leaned over and pressed a warm kiss to the back of Tim’s shoulder. Roy smiled, carefully maneuvered over Tim so he was settled next to him, and moved his hands to his thighs. Tim sighed, turned his head, his eyelids heavy.

“Your hands are magic,” he whispered, and Roy grinned.

“Maybe not magic,” he reasoned, and Jason leaned over Tim, distracted him for a minute by kissing his mouth.

“Oh they are,” he agreed, pulling back. “You ready to crash now, Timmy?” Tim nodded, and Jason hopped off the bed, crossing the room. Tim sat up slowly, picked up Jason’s tshirt and tugged it on, as Roy pulled his tank top off, adding it to the mess of clothing on the floor they would have to pick up, come morning. He stretched out in front of Tim, as Jason walked back after flipping off the light and laid down behind him. He tossed an arm over the youngest, holding him back against his chest, as Roy tugged the blankets up over them.

He slipped his arm over Tim as well, pressed up so close to him that Tim could barely move between his two boyfriends. Tim gave a little smile, pressing his face against Roy’s neck, sighing, content.

After a minute or two of silence, he offered up, very quietly, “Thank you.”

Behind him, Jason kissed the back of his neck. “You don’t have to thank us, babybird.”

Tim shook his head, still with his face pressed into Roy’s neck. When he spoke, it was partially mumbled. “I do. You two know me so well.”

Roy rubbed Tim’s side affectionately. “We studied pretty hard.” That got him a sleepy giggle form Tim, the kind he knew both he and Jason _lived_ for.

“But really.” Tim yawned, placed a lazy kiss to Roy’s throat, as he reached for Jason’s hand and tangled their fingers together. “Thank you.”

Roy glanced over him at Jason, who gave him a smile. And when Roy spoke, it was for the both of them. “You mean the world to us, Timmy,” he offered, “We’d do anything for a smile.”

And in the dark, against the warm skin of Roy’s neck, Tim most definitely smiled.


End file.
